Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government as needed to maintain the Liver Tissue Procurement and Distribution System (LTPADS) as a network of three geographically distributed Tissue Collection Centers. The LTPADS shall serve as a resource for investigators to obtain human liver tissue for scientific investigations.